


Mermaid- Chapter 4

by frostyoctopus



Series: Mermaid [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-15
Updated: 2012-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-18 17:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostyoctopus/pseuds/frostyoctopus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>im sorry idk if writing such short fuckin chapters is a thing or not :o</p></blockquote>





	Mermaid- Chapter 4

Aradia called out to the other room, "Is it ready yet?" She was done prepping herself for her Valentines Day date with Sollux.

"Yeah, come in and sit down," he called back.

Aradia strut into the room and sat down on the comfy kitchen table chair. The table had been equally prepared as to she was. It had candles lit that gave off a sweet but spicy scent, and the tablecloth was red like her dress. Beautiful plates had been set and glasses full of wine had been set down too. Aradia grinned as she inhaled the smell of the food Sollux made. Sollux gently smiled back and he set down 2 plates piled with roasted chicken, potatoes, and peas. A tray with a stick of butter for the potatoes and a gravy boat for the table was put down too.

"Sollux, this is lovely!" Aradia couldn't say much. She was at lost for words because he looked so handsome for just a night with his woman. Sollux wore a black dress shirt with a tie matching her dress. He still had his normal glasses but instead of his hair messy and in his eyes, it was straightened and combed throughly. He wore black dress pants and blue and red socks.

"Thanks," he paused to plant a sweet kiss on her nose, "It's all for you."

They sat down, put their napkins on their laps, and Aradia sparked conversation.

"Sollux, since we have time to sit down and talk, I wanna ask you something." He nodded in silence and started to cut his food. "It's just...last night you were worrying me, honey bee. You were crying, correct? I wanted to know why, if that's okay with you to share."

He finished swallowing and spoke, "I'm really sorry about that. It's just that I wanted to make you happy for tonight and I wanted it to be special. My friend Karkat said he's in a really bad depression and it's worrying me," he sipped his wine and continued, "He doesn't have enough to pay for his rent, and his sister's really sick. He was kinda poor as a kid growing up, and I don't think I can help much longer."

Aradia nodded and put her hand on his. "I'm sorry. But I think there's another reason. Is there?"

"No." He said quickly.

That was pretty much it for conversation, besides work and school, and other small talk. It was a splendid meal, and Aradia was really full.

"Sollux, I'm full. How about you?"

"Yeah I am too."

Aradia stood up to clean the dishes, but Sollux caught her shoulder and whsipered, "It's okay. I can do it tonight."

Without a word, Aradia kissed him tenderly and slipped away to the bedroom to change into comfy clothes. This dress was gorgeous, but extremley uncomfortable. She took off her brassiere and changed her underwear, removed her leggings and she took off her makeup. She changed into a soft cami top and short-shorts. She didn't put on another bra because her shirt was already on. She snatched the warm cuddly blanket from the bed and wrapped herself in it and slowly mad her way to the couch.

Sollux was done cleaning, surprisingly quickly, and had sweatpants on. He was already on the couch watching TV waiting for Aradia.

"You look like a cozy burrito, wrapped in the blanket, Aradia." He giggled.

"I feel like one too." She plopped down on the couch, and snuggled into Sollux's lap.

She turned her body to face the ceiling, and saw Sollux leaning in for a kiss. She returned the kiss and squeezed his hand.

He kept kissing her forehead and head, and she kept returning those kisses. Lots of smooches later, Aradia noticed Sollux wanted something.

"Sollux," she said in between pecks all around her face, "is there something you want?"

"It's just nice to be with you, Aradia. I love you." He supported her head with his hand and lifted up her head for a big, long, passionate kiss. She carresed his cheek while their lips crushed together. 

 _Holy shit. I'm cold. With the blanket and Sollux here, I'm freezing. Fuck...should've worn a bra._ Aradia thought. While lost in these thoughts, Sollux broke the kiss.

"Are you cold?" he asked her.

"Yeah, freezing." she replied.

She was now sitting criss-crossed between his legs facing the TV. He wrapped his arms around her stoach gently and placed a kiss on her neck.

"How did you know?" she intertwined her fingers in his.

"I could feel you shivering while we kissed." he replied softly.

_He could feel me shivering...hopefully he didn't feel my boobs. I know he's a perv, but he wouldn't go that far._

She gingerly squeezed his hands, desperate for warmth. She felt a tingly tickle when she felt his fingers trace her collarbone. He knew this tickled her, and he loved a reaction from Aradia. But now it didn't seem like he wanted laughter from her. He wanted more and more kisses.

She turned around in his legs and wrapped her arms around his neck. He smiled, and placed kisses all over her forehead and face trailing down to her neck, up and down.

She wanted to make all the tiny noises escape her, but she forced them to stay inside.

_I'm not gonna moan, I'm not gonna fucking squeal, I'm not gonna make a noi-_

"Hnnnh.." she immediatley covered her mouth and blushed. "I-Sollux, don't tease, okay?" she laughed, but still embarassed.

Sollux snickered but told her, "Haha, no Aradia. I think they're really cute." He continued to kiss all around her neck and collarbone. She made tiny noises here and there, but not as loud as last time.

After a half an hour of cuddling and kissing, Aradia fell alseep on Sollux. She dreamed that she was in a white gown with flowers strung through her auburn tresses. Her face was covered by a veil, and she was walking up to the man she loved while people around her sniffed and quietly sobbed happily. She was the beautiful bride every little girl dreamed about being, and her groom was every little girls' dream. She was going to spend her days with him, forever.

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry idk if writing such short fuckin chapters is a thing or not :o


End file.
